1. Background Field
Embodiments of the subject matter described herein are related generally to position and tracking, and more particularly to vision based tracking.
2. Relevant Background
Pose estimation describes the task of determining the external calibration of a camera with respect to an environment, which may be known or unknown. Recently image based pose estimation methods have been proven to be a good choice for solving the task of achieving a highly accurate six degrees of freedom (6DOF) pose estimation. Image based pose estimation traditionally requires some reconstruction or 3D model of the scene. The use of sparse 3D models is advantageous in terms of accuracy and speed when it comes to online pose estimation; however, the building of these models is usually a complex offline process. Thus, the scalability and maintainability of the required 3D models, however, remains an unsolved problem.